


[Podfic of] I bought 'em, every one

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Summary: <i>"Punch until you’re tired"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I bought 'em, every one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I bought 'em, every one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307637) by [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin). 



> Lovely cover art by leish.

Length: 20:15

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I%20bought%20'em,%20every%20one.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I%20bought%20'em,%20every%20one.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] I bought 'em, every one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875285) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
